


Interrogation Techniques

by AXEe



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Don't Take This Too Seriously, F/F, F/M, Gen, Good Cop Bad Cop, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Interogations, Why Did I Write This?, silliness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-23
Updated: 2017-09-23
Packaged: 2019-01-04 10:13:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12166869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AXEe/pseuds/AXEe
Summary: When J'onn said 'use any means necessary' to get the information from Hank Henshaw, he didn't quite mean thisORAn AU where Non is working for the DEO alongside Astra and is having trouble fitting into his new job





	Interrogation Techniques

**Author's Note:**

> Warning, silliness dead ahead :=). As for how Non came to be working on our side, well, I live that up to you, all you need to know is that Astra is dating Alex and that Non is more or less fine with that :=)

******

"We have been at this for hours!" Non snarled "and he continues to defy us!"

"Look," Alex pinched at her nose "nobody said that questioning Henshaw would be easy," she sighed "for one thing we have to keep stopping so that Winn can make sure that his implants don't reactivate him"

"I am growing tired of your excuses, Human!" Non snarled

"Do not talk to her like that, Non!" Astra snarled, protectively planting herself between her lover and her ex-husband "but, perhaps you're right," she allowed "perhaps we need to apply more pressure"

"As you wish" Non suddenly turned on his heel and marched up to the interrogation table, swiftly stabbing two fingers at Henshaw's neck. Instantly Henshaw choked and gagged, his head lolling back as his eyes bulged

"Not _that_ kind of pressure!" Astra sighed

"What, uh, what did he just do?" Alex demanded

"Pressure point, cut off the circulation to his brain," Astra explained distractedly "Non, I meant _psychological_ pressure!"

"Circulation?" Kara asked "is he...is he dying?!"

"Yeah, OK! He's turning purple, guys!" Winn called out

"Count down from thirty," Astra explained as she whirled to face Non "you see? You see?! _This_ is why our marriage didn't work! You always had to chose the more aggressive path"

"Would you rather we spend hours _waiting_ for him to talk?" Non challenged "and, if memory serves, you used to prefer the aggressive path at one time"

"Oh! Of course!" Astra threw her hands up in the air "this all my fault now is it? By Rao! I cannot _believe_ that I married you!"

"The feeling is mutual!"

" _I_ can't believe that she married him" Alex muttered

"You're just biased 'cause you're dating her" Winn pointed out

"...Twenty...nineteen...OK, guys! He's really turning purple over here!" Kara called out

"Undo that," Astra ordered, pointing at Henshaw "undo it. NOW!!!"

Scowling, Non quickly brushed Kara aside and swiftly undid the pressure point

"Satisfied?" he sneered as Henshaw choked and coughed for air

"Immensely," Astra scoffed out sarcastically "now, go and wait outside!"

"I am not a child Astra!"

"Well, you're certainly acting like one!"

"ALL RIGHT!!!" Henshaw suddenly roared "I'll tell you everything I know about Cadmus. Just _stop_ talking!!!!!"

"You're going to tell us... _everything?_ " Alex asked suspiciously

"Keep those two," he pointed at Non and Astra "out of my sight and I'll tell you what kind of underwear Lillian Luthor wears"

The group all looked at each other, suspiciously

"Deal" Alex nodded...

**END**


End file.
